pgsnfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wiki-poradnik London School of Economics
Jezeli aplikujesz na nauki spoleczne do dobrych uczelni w Anglii i rozwazasz aplikowanie do LSE a masz zastrzezenia ‘czy mnie przyjma’ – pozbadz sie tych mysli i aplikuj! Kazdy kto ma ambicje, uczy sie solidnie i ma przeczucie, ze moze zdobyc bardzo dobre wyniki na maturze, powinien aplikowac na uczelnie w UK z pierwszej dziesiatki rankingow. Renoma/warunki przyjecia uczelni Nigdy Nie Powinny Odstraszac aplikantow – kazdy ma szanse! Ponizszy tekst powinien nieco przyblizyc jak to jest studiowac na LSE i zyc w Londynie... Uczelnia London School of Economics and Political Science zostala zalozona pod koniec 19go wieku z intencja bycia glownie instytucja ‘research-oriented’ tzn. nastawiona na prace badawcze, tak jak n.p. MIT czy Stanford w USA, jednak wylacznie w dziedzinie nauk spolecznych. Dlatego tez odsetek studentow graduate jest nieco wiekszy niz studentow undergraduate, co odzwierciedla nastawienie LSE na prace badawcze. Wiecej informacji o historii uczelni, o jej zwiazkach z Polska, oraz o stypendiach i pomocy finansowej znajduja sie na stronach uczelni oraz LSE Polish Society Stypendia http://www.lsepolishsociety.co.uk/links2.php Nauka na LSE Studia na kierunkach economics, economic history, accounting/finance, international relations, law, government (political science), actuarial science, management, geography, anthropology, oraz wielu innych nauk spolecznych - Undergraduate & Graduate - naleza do najlepszych na swiecie i w Anglii. LSE oferuje calkiem sporo ‘joint-degrees’ – kierunkow magistranckich prowadzonych wspolnie z innymi uczelniami na swiecie, n.p. EMBA z NYU Stern oraz HEC w Paryzu, LLB+JD oraz MPA z Columbia University, programy CEMS i IMEX na Management z spora liczba czolowych uczelni w Europie i USA, oraz z uczelniami w Azji (glownie w Chinach). LSE w obecnej chwili planuje ekspansje glownie na rynek Chin i Indii, obecnie poprzez m.in. kursy ‘Summer School’. Uczelnia szczyci sie bardzo dobra miedzynarodowa renoma, dzieki zasluzonym absolwentom dzialajacym w akademii, gospodarce oraz polityce. LSE jeste najbardziej miedzynarodowa uczelnia wyzsza na swiecie. Ponad 62% studentow pochodzi spoza Wielkiej Brytanii (najwiecej studentow pochodzi z USA, Singapuru, Chin, Japonii, Niemiec, Indii, jednak liczby studentow z innych krajow glownie Azji oraz Europy ciagle rosna, przy czym nie brak studentow z Bliskiego Wschodu, Ameryki Poludniowej, Afryki, Australii). Polakow rowniez nie brak (powyzej 50) i z roku na rok nas przybywa ☺ - co rowniez powinno zachecac Polakow do aplikowania na LSE Co roku zdaje sie egzaminy z 4-5 przedmiotow ktore trwaja caly rok (trzy trymestry po 10 tygodni kazdy), niektore przedmioty wymagaja rowniez prac pisemnych (coursework) ktore zaliczaja sie jako 20-35% oceny koncowej. Ocena na dyplomie obliczana jest wedlug 9 stopni: 4 stopni z 4 przedmiotow na drugim I trzecim roku BSc, i 1 stopnia z pierwszego roku studiow ktory jest srednia 3 najlepszych ocen z egzaminow na pierwszym roku. Zazwyczaj 1-2 przedmiotow na roku bierze sie z dowolnego wydzialu na LSE, 2-3 z wydzialu na ktorym sie studiuje. Wyklady maja miejsce 1-3 razy w tygodniu przez 1-2.5 godzin, oraz uczeszcza sie na 1 lekcje (class) w tygodniu na ktorych zazwyczaj dyskutuje sie o wykladach poprzedzajacych lekcje, lub rozwiazuje sie zadania (tutaj z matemayki, ekonomii itp…). Kazdy student na LSE ma wlasnego Personal Tutor z ktorym sie kontaktuje i spotyka w wszelkich kwestiach dotyczacych toku studiow czy tez kariery. Lokalizacja LSE miesci sie w samym centrum Londynu tuz obok Fleet Street (Londynskiej ‘Wall Street’), glownej siedziby BBC World Service, Royal Courts of Justice, Covent Garden oraz w poblizu Strand pelnej teatrow. Podobno w pewnym rankingu (nie kojarze dokladnie ktory) LSE uzyskala miano ‘Top University for Clubbing’ majac najwiecej klubow/dyskotek w promieniu 2mil wokol uczelni... To, ze uczelnia miesci sie w jednym z centrow swiatowych finansow, biznesu, kultury oraz polityki, ma swoje zalety oraz wady. Zalety sa raczej oczywiste: mozliwosci wysluchiwania goscinnych wykladow, czy brania udzialu w seminariach wybitnych profesorow, przedsiebiorcow, profesjonalistow oraz politykow z calego swiata; przerozne kariery; zycie poza uczelnia – kuchnie calego swiata szczegolnosci biorac pod uwage, ze kuchnia Brytyjska jest okropna...; jak i zycie studenckie – sam University of London ktorego LSE jest czescia (na razie poniewaz szkola ma zamiar sie odlaczyc od UofL) ma ponad 120,000 studentow). Ilosc zieleni/parkow jak na tak ogromne i ciasne miasto jest bardzo mile zaskakujaca: wiosna i latem wielu londynczykow odpoczywa, chowajac sie przed miastem glownie w Hyde Parku czy Regent’s Park, oraz masowo uprawiajac sport (jogging, pilka nozna, rugby itd...). Londyn z roku na rok poprawia swoja komunikacje i jakosc zycia – miasto jest bardzo sprawnie zarzadzane. Ciagly nadzor kamer CCTV (zreszta jak w wiekszosci miast w Anglii) znacznie poprawia bezpieczenstwo i samo poczucie bezpieczenstwa. Jedno co ostatnio, po 2004r. zaskakuje, to liczba rodakow na ulicach oraz w knajpach Londynu – jestesmy doslownie wszedzie (co, osobiscie, uwazam za bardzo pozytywne, jak i tez negatywne, zjawisko majace zwiazek przede wszystkim z obecna sytuacja w Polsce…). Zycie Studenckie Kampus, pomimo ze jest maly z powodu lokalizacji (jedne z najdrozszych gruntow na swiecie) poprawia oraz rozrasta sie w calkiem szybkim tempie w ostatnich latach. LSE posiada nowoczesna oraz najwieksza na swiecie biblioteke poswiecona wylacznie naukom spolecznym BLPES – British Library of Political and Economic Sciences (n.p. zawartosc BLPES pomogla mi bardziej w badaniu historii gospodarczej przedwojennej Polski niz biblioteka GUS czy uczelni w Warszawie). Studiujac na LSE nie trzeba kupowac ksiazek do przedmiotow – wszystkie sa dostepne w bibliotece. W poblizu LSE znajduje sie piekny park Lincoln’s Inn Fields, gdzie studenci zawsze przesiaduja wiosna i kiedy tylko pogoda dopisuje, oraz ogromna liczba pubow oraz knajpek. Na pierwszym roku studiow kazdy student ma zapewnione miejsce mieszkania w akademiku (akademiki LSE sa o dobrych i bardzo dobrych standardach, akademiki ‘intercollegiate’ University of London moga trafic sie nieco gorsze). Mozna pomyslec, ze LSE bedac w centrum Londynu nie gwarantuje przezycia prawdziwych studiow ‘w Anglii’. Wrecz przeciwnie (chyba, ze ktos nie uwaza Londynu za prawdziwa Anglie ☺ ). Kampus LSE tetni zyciem studenckim – stowarzyszenia studenckie codziennie organizuja niezliczona liczbe wykladow, imprez, przeroznych wypraw i zabaw dla studentow (az za wiele...). Wielu studentow (glownie undergraduate) angazuje sie w dzialalnosc stowarzyszen i klubow studenckich – narodowych, politycznych, sportowych (przy Athletics Union), religijnych, spolecznych, czy tez wedle zainteresowan (najbardziej utkwilo mi w pamieci ‘knitting society’... ). Samorzad studencki - Students’ Unionhttp://www.lsesu.com/display/lse/Home dba o kieszen i samopoczucie studentow: oferuja tansze jedzenie, prowadza pub, silownie, klub studencki, pomagaja w znalezieniu pracy na uczelni i reprezentuja studentow przed wladzami uczelni. SU i LSE slynie rowniez z zaangazowania w aktywnosc polityczna na uczelni. Na LSE panuje wspaniala atmosfera debaty i rozmowy z przyjaciolmi, studentami oraz profesorami z calego swiata. Miedzynarodowa atmosfera uczelni oraz skupienie na naukach spolecznych czynia z LSE specyficzna, wyjatkowa uczelnie nie tylko w Anglii ale rowniez i na swiecie. Tak samo jak Londyn, kampus LSE tetni zyciem. Glowna wada studiowania na LSE sa wysokie koszta utrzymania (akademik/mieszkanie oraz wyzywienie i transport) – poltora, moze i nawet dwukrotnie wyzsze niz gdziekolwiek indziej w Anglii. Londyn, bedac jednym z najdrozszych miast na swiecie, z tej strony nie sprzyja studentom, jednakze z drugiej strony rowniez nie brak pracy – wielu studentow pracuje ‘part-time’ na uczelni badz poza. Chociaz dla chcacego nic trudnego – latwiej jest powiazac koniec z koncem i jednoczesnie studiowac i zarobic na zycie w Anglii/Londynie niz w Polsce. Mozna przytoczyc przyklady Polakow oraz innych miedzynarodowych studentow sprzed 2004r., kiedy to wszyscy placili 10,000GBP za studia, a i tak zarabiali na oplaty oraz utrzymanie, z mala pomoca stypendialna czy ze strony rodziny. Dzisiaj, przy oplatach 3,000GBP jest o wiele latwiej. Kolejna wada dla niektorych moze byc szybkie tempo zycia i tlok na ulicach (w szczegolnosci ogromna liczba turystow...) Krotko mowiac: Londyn jest najbardziej miedzynarodowa metropolia na swiecie a LSE jedna z najbardziej miedzynarodowych uczelni swiata. Jezeli interesuja ciebie studia na LSE – skladaj, po to sa aplikacje Kontakt Piszac e-maile (e-mail na stronie stowarzyszenia LSE Polish Society) prosimy o info: 1. osiagniecia (z liceum/uczelni srednia ocen, rodzaj matury, poziom angielskiego, certyfikaty, nagrody, konkursy itp...) 2. kierunek/kierunki na ktore chcesz skladac na LSE 3. zainteresowania (pozaszkolne, kariera, naukowe) Ciekawostki: zwiazki LSE z Polska *'London School of Economics Polish Society' *'LSE Alumni Poland' Current LSE Academics of Polish Origin * Prof. Adam Ostaszewski, Mathematics Department, Centre for Discrete and Applied Mathematics * Dr. Anita Prazmowska, International History Department * Dr. Malwina Luczak, Mathematics Department, Centre for Discrete and Applied Mathematics * Dr. Ela Klecun, Information Systems Department Znani Absolwenci/Naukowcy LSE z Polski (w j. angielskim) Beyond the LSE’s official international listing of prominent Alumni who have achieved success and leadership in politics, academics, business, finance & media, there are a number from Poland (and naturally we are very proud of this fact): * Prof. Marek Belka Former Prime Minister of Poland, currently Executive Secretary of the United Nations Economic Commission for Europe, Former Chairman of the Council for International Coordination of Iraq and Director of Economic Policy in Iraq, Minister of Finance, Chief Adviser to the President of Poland, consultant to various organizations. * Edward Franciszek Szczepanik Polish economist, last Prime Minister of the Polish Government in exile in London. Studied before WWII at the Warsaw School of Economics, gaining his MSc and PhD at the LSE under Professors Friedrich von Hayek and Lionel Robbins after World War II. * Prof. Jacek Rostowski Current Minister of Finance of Poland, Professor at the Central European University in Budapest, former Chairman of the Macroeconomic Policy Council at the Polish Ministry of Finance. * Prof. Stanislaw Gomulka Former Deputy Minister of Finance of Poland, Lecturer in Economics at LSE, Chief Economist of PZU SA, former adviser to the Ministry of Finance, co-designer of the Balcerowicz Plan (Poland’s ‘shock therapy’ reforms under a team of economists headed by Leszek Balcerowicz, including Gomulka, Jeffrey Sachs, Stefan Kawalec and Wojciech Misiag). * Dr. Wieslaw Rozlucki Co-founder and former CEO of the Warsaw Stock Exchange 1991-2006, former adviser to the Minister of Finance. * Prof. Zygmunt Bauman One of the world’s most renown sociologists and philosophers, during his stay at the LSE he published his first paper on British socialism. Bauman's research interests focus around social stratification, the labour movement, the nature of modernity, postmodernity, and ethical issues surrounding it. Bauman became very popular after publishing his book on the presumed connection between the ideology of modernity and the Holocaust. Winner of the European Amalfi Prize for Sociology & Social Sciences, and the Theodor W. Adorno Award. * Tadeusz Rybczynski Polish-born English economist (see Rybczynski Theorem below) * Rybczynski Theorem The Rybczynski Theorem (applied in International Trade) is named after Polish-born English economist Tadeusz Rybczynski (1923 – 1998) who did his BSc in Economics at the LSE and later went on to make big £ in the City. The theorem says that when one of two factors of production (K, L) is increased there is a relative increase in the production of the good using more of that factor, which leads to a corresponding decline in that goods relative price (see also Hecksher-Ohlin Theory) *''' Bronislaw Malinowski''' Bronislaw Malinowski arrived at the LSE’s Anthropology Department in 1910, helping it rise to prominence as he developed what is known as British social anthropology. He is one of the most distinguished academics in the history of the London School of Economics. In honor of Malinowski, the LSE runs the annual Malinowski Memorial Lectures. * Leopold Labedz Conservative Anglo-Polish historian, studied at the LSE following World War II, headed London’s KOR office, strong opponent of communism, advocate of Solidarity, political prisoners in the USSR, and one of Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn’s main champions. * Manfred Lachs Longest-serving judge at the International Court of Justice (1967 – 1993), greatly involved with diplomacy and the development of international law after World War II. Professor of law, attended the LSE after studying at the University of Krakow.